Bonneville Salt Flats Rally Cars
When Thomas took Ace to the Bonneville Salt Flats he saw many other rally cars, most of which were faceless. Rally Car #4 United States|wheels = 4|number = 4|owner(s) = Salt Flats Racing Association}}Rally Car #4 is a racing car owned by the Salt Flats Racing Association. It only appeared in the Golden Book adaptation of Big World! Big Adventures! Technical Details Basis Rally Car #4 is based on a 1932 Ford Roadster. File:RallyCar#5Basis.jpeg Livery Rally Car #4 is painted dark blue with the number 4 painted on its back in white within a red circle. Appearances Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) Rally Car #5 United States|wheels = 4|number = 5|owner(s) = Salt Flats Racing Association}}Rally Car #5 is a racing car owned by the Salt Flats Racing Association. It only appeared in the Golden Book adaptation of Big World! Big Adventures! Technical Details Basis Rally Car #5 is based on a 1932 Ford Roadster. File:RallyCar#5Basis.jpeg Livery Rally Car #5 is painted red with flame designs on the front. It has the number 5 painted in white within a gold circle on its sides and back. Appearances Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) Rally Car #12 |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner|country_of_origin = United States|basis = Ford 1933 Coupe |wheels = 4|builder(s) = Ford Motor Company|year_built = 1933|number = 12|owner(s) = Salt Flats Racing Association}}Rally Car #12 is a racing car owned by the Salt Flats Racing Association. Technical Details Basis Rally Car #12 is based on a 1933 Ford Coupe modified for maximum speed on the Salt Flats. File:RallyCar12Basis.png Livery Rally Car #12 is painted black with a white stripe across the top. The number 12 is painted on its side in orange with white borders. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Rally Car #36 |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner|country_of_origin = United States|basis = 1952 'Old Crow' P-38|wheels = 4|year_built = 1952|number = 36|owner(s) = Salt Flats Racing Association}}Rally Car #36 is a belly-tanker racing car owned by the Salt Flats Racing Association. Technical Details Basis Rally Car #36 is based on the 1952 'Old Crow' P-38 belly-tank racer. File:RallyCar36Basis.png Livery Rally Car #36 is painted black with a white circle on the side, containing the number 36 which is also written in black. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Rally Car #72 United States|wheels = 4|number = 72|owner(s) = Salt Flats Racing Association}}Rally Car #72 is a racing car owned by the Salt Flats Racing Association. It only appeared in the Golden Book adaptation of Big World! Big Adventures! Technical Details Basis TBA Livery Rally Car #72 is painted red, with a gold number 72 and gold hubcaps. Appearances Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) Rally Car #95 United States|wheels = 4|number = 95|owner(s) = Salt Flats Racing Association}}Rally Car #95 is a racing car owned by the Salt Flats Racing Association. It only appeared in the Golden Book adaptation of Big World! Big Adventures! Technical Details Basis TBA Livery Rally Car #95 is painted dark green, with the number 95 painted on its side in yellow. Appearances Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) The Other Rally Car United States|wheels = 4|owner(s) = Salt Flats Racing Association}} Another Rally Car appeared in the Big World! Big Adventures! Golden Book adaptation. Only its rear end was seen and it is unknown what number it would have if any. Technical Details Basis TBA Livery The Other Rally Carr appears to be painted red with gold stripes and orange wheels. Appearances Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' CGI Series File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1095.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1099.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1100.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1104.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1105.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1106.png Behind the Scenes File:RallyCar12Basis.png|Rally Car #12's basis File:RallyCar36Basis.png|Rally Car #36's basis Others File:StorytimewithMr.Evans-BigWorld!BigAdventures!16.png es:Autos de Rally de las Salinas de Bonneville Category:USA Category:Cars Category:Road vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles